


All Good Things

by Heyitsmehyuppers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsmehyuppers/pseuds/Heyitsmehyuppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska stared at the journal in her hands. She wiped a tear from her eyes and closed it. I'm being weak. It was just a little paragraph. Nothing more.</p><p>Things for Mindfang and the Summoner didn't work. Or wouldn't. He had killed her. Just like the way Vriska had killed his descendent.</p><p>Vriska grabbed her magic eight ball and flew to the top of the meteor, leaving Tavros dead behind her. Her hands were shaking at the thought of what she was going to do. It was risky.</p><p>She sat at the edge and began chipping away at the paint on the magic eight ball revealing a white exterior. She had managed to keep this one hidden from everyone. Though that was mostly because she was afraid it would blow up in her face.</p><p>Vriska took a deep breath and asked, voice wavering, "Why did the summer Summoner kill Mindfang?"</p><p>Vriska stared at the glossy white ball before shaking it once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Vriska stared at the journal in her hands. She wiped a tear from her eyes and closed it.  _I'm being weak. It was just a little paragraph. Nothing more._

Things for Mindfang and the Summoner didn't work. Or wouldn't. He had killed her. Just like the way Vriska had killed his descendent.

Vriska grabbed her magic eight ball and flew to the top of the meteor, leaving Tavros dead behind her. Her hands were shaking at the thought of what she was going to do. It was risky.

She sat at the edge and began chipping away at the paint on the magic eight ball revealing a white exterior. She had managed to keep this one hidden from everyone. Though that was mostly because she was afraid it would blow up in her face.

Vriska took a deep breath and asked, voice wavering, "Why did the summer Summoner kill Mindfang?"

Vriska stared at the glossy white ball before shaking it once.

Vriska had only a paragraph in the journal explaining how her ancestor was to die. Her matesprit would murder her. The only reason this had been written was because Mindfang herself had foreseen it in the que ball from Doc Scratch.

Vriska had never understood the romances of her hero. She had understood even less why her matesprit would kill her. And now she would get to see for herself.

Vriska stood in the middle of a very crowded port. All around her trolls pushed and shoved. She meant crowd with happiness. It was so overwhelming. It had been so long since she had seen so many of her own kind.

"Mindfang!" Vriska turned around and saw a less dorky version of Eridan marching towards her. "Lassie, you said that you would not attack the Grimidore's ship! Now, my docks are being flooded with-"

Vriska held her hand up to stop him. "Think about this very carefully, okay?" Dualscar opened his mouth to speak, but Vriska stood on her tiptoes to put a finger to his lips. "Nope, I said wait! Do I look old enough to be the Marquise? Would she ever wear anything like this? Aren't you supposed to spot these things immediately?"

Dualscar stared at her for a few seconds and began sputtering as he looked her up and down. A loud laugh started them both.

Vriska turned bright red as she realised she was face to face with her hero and ancestor

"Dualscar, you are terrible! You can't even distinguish me from the rable! You must be slipping!"

Vriska was absolutely stunned. If she were to grow up and look half so elegant and beautiful as her ancestor she would be honored. She had never seen anybody her made her feel  _weak_  before. Just by looking at Mindfang she felt like a low blood.

Mindfang lightly gripped Vriska by the elbow and pushed her behind her back.  She then put her hands on her hip and grabbed at Dualscar. " I heard you got a new shipment of slaves. "

"No." Dualscar stood up straight once again, realizing he had something to prove.

Mindfang raised her eyebrows. "No, you did not receive a shipment of political prisoners to be sold into slavery?" Vriska peeked through the space between Mindfang's elbow and hip, feeling childish.

"No, they are not for sale. Not to you anyway." Mindfang opened her mouth to make a very convincing argument, but Dualscar, ever so bravely, walked away at a very fast pace.

Mindfang flipped her hair over a shoulder and smiled at Dualscar's back. "Does he believe I'll give up that easily?"

"If he does, he doesn't deserve to be your kismesis." Vriska muttered. From what she could see, there was no difference between Dualscar and Eridan.

"Hmm. I had forgotten about you." Mindfang turned around and examined Vriska. "What are we to do with you?"


	2. Chapter Two

Vriska practically skipped while walking behind Mindfang though the crowded streets. She would actually get to see her hero in action.  _There was no hiding her smile. I don't even care how I got here._

Vriska froze at the thought. She had come here for one specific reason, who cares how. She had come to see why the Summoner killed Mindfang. Why had she been sent so far back? How would she get home once she found out?  _I knew using that damn_ _que ball_ _was a bad idea._

Mindfang led her aboard the  _Water Spider_. The ship was beautiful. Mindfang's crew ran around nervously the second they stepped on board. None dared asking questions. The slave automatically fell to their knees in her presence.  Vriska knew how respected and feared her ancestor had been, but she had never imagined this.

"This way, youngling." Mindfang opened the door to the Captain's quarters and waited for her patiently. Once inside, Mindfang sat behind her desk and placed her chin in her hand and stared. Vriska stood in the middle of the room, not daring to sit in her presence.

Mindfang raised an eyebrow then motioned to a chair, which Vriska sat down in, not wishing to slight her ancestor.

Mindfang looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. ''I never imagined Araneae Deitenit would look so young or- well like you."

Vriska stared at Mindfang in confusion for a few seconds before coughing to cover a laugh. "No! Neither would I!" Vriska flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled dazzling at Mindfang. "I'm happy to be mistaken with her though. I'm not your ancestor, you're mine!"

Mindfang's mouth opened and formed an 'o', then she laughed. "I'm a little relieved. I had no clue how I was supposed to treat you." She smiled kindly at her. "I was afraid you would expect me to kneel."

Vriska snorted. "That would not have gone down very well."

"No, it would not have." Mindfang eyes twinkled. "Now, what is your name and why are you here?"

Vriska pursed her lips and sighed. "Vriska Serket."

Mindfang frowned, "I seem to remember asking you two questions. I do not like repeating myself" Vriska stared at her, noticing for the first time a difference between them.  

Mindfang hated opposition and authority. In her mind, no one was above her, and she would fight against both with her last breath.

Vriska however, sought authority by appeasing those above her. She seeked allies and never openly opposed those who could do her harm.

Vriska didn't know who was right, but she decided her method would probably work best in this situation.

"Of course not! Why should someone so powerful and great like you, like repeating themselves? No, no, you deserve a descendant who can actually answer all your questions without lying or accidentally killing you. I don't deserve to have  _yo_ _u a_ s an ancestor." Vriska port put her face in her hands. "The same I bring upon your name!"

Mindfang stood and walked around her desk to pat Vriska on the shoulder. "Now, child. I would not go that far. You, I suppose, are right. I shouldn't be asking someone who knows if my future what they are doing here."

Vriska grabbed a snivel and looked up again. "Are you sure?" Vriska only asked to see if Mindfang would try questioning her again. She wanted to make sure the issue wouldn't come up again.

"Excuse me?" Mindfang stared hard at Vriska. Vriska sighed inwardly, dealing with Mindfang would be harder than she expected.

"I'm sorry. Of course you are sure. I'm just not used to dealing with people as great as you are."

Mindfang looked at Vriska with disgust. "You are a snivler. I can't believe I have such a weakling for a descendant.

Vriska frowned. Everything inside her was crying, telling her not to let Mindfang think that of her. On the other hand, she needed Mindfang not to kill her for challenging her.

Vriska weighed the options in her mind and sighed outwardly. She didn't know if she could die here, or if her God Tier status was the same,but she did not want her ancest calling her a weakling. 

Sure Karkat had called her a few ugly names that were well deserved, but no one called her a weakling.

Mindfang turned when she heard Vriska huff. "Do you have something to say?" Everything in her voice said that she was tired of her.

Vriska flipped her hair over her shoulder flopped over the chair. "I knew you were going to be pain in the ass to deal with, but honestly I thought that you would be smarter."

"Excuse me?" Mindfang took a few steps towards her.

"I mean, no wonder you have all the problem you do. Through a few compliments around, and buckle under and suddenly youu have free access to your office." Vriska pushed herself out of her chair. "I thought you were worth looking up to, but you aren't the manipulator. You are to easily manipulated."

"You  _will_  show me some respect." Mindfang drew her blade and tensed.

"Will I now?" Vriska sat on Mindfang's desk. "I don't think I will. I got to many irons in the fire to respect you. You have to earn my respect."

Mindfang glare faltered for a few seconds. "Why would I have to earn  _your_  respect."

"Because you already respect me, and you don't like it when someone doensn't look up to you." Vriska hopped off the desk and walked to where Mindfang stood. "Now, why don't we steal some slaves?"


End file.
